Baby On The Way
by hufflepuffcutiepie
Summary: Ginny Potter had it all. She was a member of the Holyhead Harpies, a team she had admired since she was a child. She was married to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and The Chosen One. What more could she ask for? Deep down, she knew the answer. Coming from a family of seven children, she'd always wanted a child. And now, she was pregnant with her firstborn.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter walked into the house. He had just returned from a mission, as two Death Eaters had been spotted in Diagon Alley, trying to reinstate Voldemort's rule. Luckily, they had been quickly captured by the group of Aurors sent to catch them.

"Ginny!" he called into Potter Manor. His wife appeared on the stairs about a minute later. When Harry saw Ginny, he smiled.

"I missed you," Ginny said. She looked at him, and instantly a longing gnawed inside of her.

"Shall we…" she asked. The rest of the question was drowned out by Harry nodding, then picking her up and rushing into their bedroom.

The next morning, Ginny woke up. She saw her husband lying in bed and grinned. The recollection of last night was amazing.

At that moment, Harry stirred. He opened his eyes, and Ginny's thoughts shifted to the get-well card she had made him in her first year…

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

She smiled and got out of bed to prepare the breakfast.

_**Two months later…**_

Ginny ran towards what had become her favourite room of Potter Manor: the bathroom. Barely making it on time, she puked into the toilet bowl.

"Could it be a stomach flu?" Ginny thought.

At that moment, Harry poked his head into the bathroom. "Love, I think you should go to St Mungo's," he said. "This stomach flu or whatever it is has been here for a month or so, and it's not relenting."

"Alright, Harry," Ginny said, giving Harry a smile. "I won't kiss you, my breath is VERY stinky at the moment."

Harry laughed at that. "I've got to go to the Ministry, ask Fleur to accompany you, or Hermione, or somebody."

Ginny decided to ask Fleur to accompany her, because Hermione was busy at the Ministry trying to get a new law for house-elves rights passed.

"I would ze 'ery pleased to come with you," Fleur said when Ginny flooed to Shell Cottage. "Just let me put Dominique in ze stroller and bring Victoire too." She vanished and did not return until three minutes later. Dominique was in the pram with a few toys, happily babbling to herself, while .

"So, what are ze symptoms?" Fleur asked.

"Well, I have vomited countless times, and also, some days, I have the weirdest cravings for things like seaweed with maple syrup. Also, my mood changes all the time." Ginny replied.

"I don't zink I know what zat is, unless…" Fleur trailed off, her eyes wide.

"Ginny, when 'as your last period?" Fleur asked.

"Two and a half months ago, wh-" Ginny stopped suddenly. It had hit her like a brick. "Am I pregnant?" she whispered.

"Zis was the potion I used with Victoire." Fleur said to a trembling Ginny. "It should ze black if you are not pregnant, and white if you are. Ze colour should change within two minutes."

Ginny hurriedly thanked Fleur, then walked towards the nearest bathroom. She peed into the container and watched the potion, which was black (and had been when Fleur gave it to her), anxiously.

After one and a half minutes, the potion was still black. Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. At last, she could go back to the Holyhead Harpies as a Chaser. She had had to pause for a while, due to the vomiting. Just fifteen seconds later, the potion started to bubble, froth and hiss. Ginny closed her eyes, steadying herself. Mentally bracing for anything, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

The potion was white.

"How was the St. Mungo's visit?" asked Harry when he got home. Ginny had been preparing for this moment, and Potter Manor had been polished, scrubbed, washed… and basically cleaned with every cleaning spell in existence. She had also prepared a candlelit dinner to surprise Harry.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry was shocked at the effort his wife had put into the dinner. "Wow, thus dinner is amazing!" said Harry through a mouthful of roasted chicken. "What's the occasion?"

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"I'm having a baby."

Harry choked on his mouthful of baked potato. "WHAT?!"

"Fleur asked me the symptoms, then she gave me a potion to pee in, and it turned white, which means I'm pregnant!" Ginny explained to Harry.

Harry stretched his arms out to hug his wife. "I'm so happy I can't express it," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Just after the laughter had died down, the door creaked open and all eyes turned to Percy, who had just entered with a pretty girl, who everyone realised was Audrey, the girl who he had introduced to the family on New Year's as his girlfriend.

"Hey Perce, how's the Ministry doing?" George asked.

"Oh, it's great, especially how the Floo works, I made some new tweaks to it…" Percy rattled on as Molly, Arthur and Audrey listened, while the rest of the family chatted. As soon as he was done, all eyes turned to George.

"So little bro, how's the shop doing?" Bill asked.

"It's doing great, sales of Puking Pastilles are insane, you won't believe how many Hogwarts students have attempted to prank their friends with them," George replied. "Angelina's great too, she's been amazing. Even with the pregnancy, she's been helping out in the shop loads."

Angelina smiled at her husband. Their hands entwined, they turned to Ron, mainly to get the attention off them.

"So Ron, planning any babies soon?" Bill asked.

"Nah, 'Mione and I are just working on our careers now, hopefully soon we'll have one," Ron replied.

"At this rate, Perce and Gin will be having kids soon, and you and Charlie will be the only ones without kids," Bill grinned.

All the attention shifted to Harry and Ginny.

"Erm… So actually, Harry and I have something to announce," Ginny said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Everyone except Fleur looked surprised.

"We're having a baby!" Harry announced.

Molly, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Hermione rushed to congratulate the couple (mainly Ginny) and the guys gave Harry sympathetic grins.

"Watch out for the mood swings," George whispered.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S HAIRY LEFT ARMPIT WAS THAT GEORGE WEASLEY?" Angelina yelled, rounding on him.

"Sorry, sorry! I swear, for a Johnson, you have more of a Weasley temper than anything else," George said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Jeez."

The Weasley-Potter clan continued to laugh, talk, eat and share parenting advice, with the exception of Ron, Hermione, Percy, Audrey and Charlie. The couples were happy to cuddle up with one another, while poor Charlie ran his hands over his re-cutted short hair.

Eventually, the cake was cut, many happy returns were shared, and the party broke up.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny Monday, and since Hermione was taking a day off, the Weasley-Potter women decided to spend a day at the park with their children. Fleur, who was now 34 weeks, decided to go to the park with Victoire and Dom, despite Bill's worries.

Audrey, unfortunately, had to give the day out a miss, as she was busy at the Ministry. The family had grown to love Audrey and she was easily accepted into the clan.

Angelina was also joining, even though she was also 34 weeks. (A/N: Their birthdays will be off-canon)

Hermione and Ginny came too. While Victoire and Dom played in the nearby playground, Fleur and Angelina discussed pregnancy and Hermione and Ginny discussed the Ministry, Ron, Harry, and the newest Potter.

Suddenly, Fleur gasped. All eyes turned to her.

"Ze baby- is coming!" she gasped, before wincing as the first contraction hit.

Angelina leapt up and, grabbing Fleur's shoulder, twisted and disappeared.

"They must've gone to St Mungo's," Hermione said. "C'mon Gin!"

Ginny rushed to get Victoire and Dom and explain to them what had happened, while Hermione cast a speaking Patronus, informing the Weasleys about Fleur going into early labour.

They disapparated after casting a few mild Confundus charms on two bypassing Muggles.

"I'm here for Fleur Weasley, please," Bill asked the counter girl.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley, first door to your left," she replied.

"Thank you," Bill said, rushing off.

As the time passed, more Weasleys arrived and paced around the waiting area.

Mrs Weasley cast a few spells to keep Victoire and Dom occupied and happy, while the rest continued pacing.

Finally, Bill emerged, his face a mix of joy and pain.

"The baby is a boy, Louis Weasley, but Fleur lost a lot of blood, and is undergoing treatment now," he said, before closing the door behind him to stay with Fleur.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
